


Compañero de cuarto indeseable, no indeseado.

by RutLanceCF



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics)
Genre: Another characters in later chapters, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki Loves Cats, Mentions of Welcome to Night Vale, Misunderstandings, Odin (Marvel)'s Bad Parenting, and his room
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:45:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RutLanceCF/pseuds/RutLanceCF
Summary: Tal vez no iba a ser fácil el convivir con el chico de ojos verdes, pero si algo tenía, era que el tipo era optimista. A veces demasiado, como dirían algunos de sus amigos en la Unión Americana, pero eso era parte de su personalidad. Así que, tras decir sus oraciones en silencio, se metió a la cama y deseó que efectivamente se llegara a una solución que satisfaga a todos.





	Compañero de cuarto indeseable, no indeseado.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annerp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annerp/gifts), [Cellis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cellis/gifts), [Lizphills500](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizphills500/gifts), [Infinite_Monkeys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Monkeys/gifts).



> _**Loki** , **Marvel** , **Pop Tarts** , **DC** , **Welcome to Night Vale** , personalidades y marcas aquí mencionadas no me pertenecen, tampoco gano dinero haciendo esto; el fanfic presentado se hace sin fines de lucro pero con la esperanza de brindarles un muy buen momento y compartirles una de las medicinas más efectivas del mundo: el humor. Se pide una disculpa anticipada a las personas que resulten ofendidas con lo que aquí les presentamos. Cualquier parecido con alguna anécdota de la vida real es una méndiga coincidencia._
> 
>  
> 
> Le dedico este fanfic a varias personas, pero cómo son por razones diferentes, voy a poner las dos dedicatorias aparte, y en inglés porque no estoy segura si leen en español o no:
> 
> **~*~Infinite_Monkeys:** _Hi! I want to dedicate this fanfic because I read a one of your's, and I love it! Since then, my sister and I started looking for Welcome to Night Vale. And we love it, especially the relationship between Cecil and Carlos, and the whole show itself. Thank you, and I know it's not a big deal, but for us, yes. See you, and I hope to continue reading about the life of Loki and his family living in Night Vale._
> 
>  
> 
> _Good Night ..._
> 
>  
> 
> **~*~Annerp, Cellis and Lizphills500:** _I have read many of your fanfics, and I must say that I like them a lot. I know I have not left comments or anything about it, but my English level is a bit unfortunate and I do not think I can express what I think with the right words._
> 
>  
> 
> _But this is my way of expressing how much your stories mean to me. They are sad, they are very funny, and they always leave me wanting to read more or know what will happen next._
> 
>  
> 
> _It's not a big deal, I know, but it's something I offer from the heart, considering that we have in common that we like Loki and Steve's couple, and that unfortunately there are not many stories of the two of them._
> 
>  
> 
> _I do not know if you are going to have trouble reading it, or to keep track of it, but I advise you to use either an online translator, or someone to do them the favor of translating it._
> 
>  
> 
> _I thank you for taking the time, not only to read this, but also the time taken to write your fanfics. They are great, they are interesting, and they lift my spirits when things are not going well around here._
> 
>  
> 
> _Thanks again, and I just hope that my fanfic entertains even a little. They do not need to leave comments or anything, and if they do, I do not care in what language it is, it helps me to learn a little more each day._
> 
>  
> 
> _Goodbye!_
> 
>  
> 
> Ví algo relacionado a unos compañeros de cuarto, lo demás cayó por su propio peso. No estoy segura de que haya parejas pero uno puede soñar, ¿no? Ya es algo raro que nos pasemos por aquí, no se diga actualizar, pero intentaremos que sean unos cuántos meses en vez de años, ¿de acuerdo? No les quitamos más tiempo, así que disfruten el fanfic nuevo.

Era entrada ya la tarde cuando Loki regresó de la excursión escolar. Siendo precisamente domingo ese día, sólo le quedaban un par de horas para organizarse y descansar hasta que se llegara la mañana siguiente. Así que con paso lento y sin ánimos de platicar del todo, entró a su casa...

\- He vuelto.- Se anunció desganado, cerrando con cuidado la puerta, deseando no interrumpir la calma en esos momentos. Más de tres horas sentado en el autobús con sus compañeros eran suficientes como para desear pasar el resto de su vida en silencio.- Estoy en mi cuarto por si me necesitan.-

Posiblemente nadie lo escuchó, al no recibir respuesta alguna, pero no le tomó importancia. Lo único que deseaba era aventarse en la cama y olvidar de que el mundo existía. Con su maleta al hombro y los ojos entrecerrados, abrió la puerta de su habitación...

\- Ah.- Suspiró.- Al fin...-

\- ¡Oh! ¡Hola!-

Frunciendo un poco el ceño y sin soltar la perilla de su puerta, Loki alzó la vista al oír la voz que lo interrumpió momentos antes. Sentado en lo que debía ser **_SU_** cama, que se hallaba justamente en **_SU_** cuarto, y con _**SUS**_ demás pertenencias, se encontraba un ¿hombre? No, más bien era un joven adulto, o cerca de la mayoría de edad según sus cálculos; rubio, de ojos azules, notable musculatura que resaltaba de la camisa celeste que traía puesta, pantalones de mezclilla y zapatillas rojas con blanco. Extranjero, determinó por el acento de su voz, probablemente americano por la perfecta sonrisa de comercial de pasta dental...

\- ...-

Cerró la puerta, bajó rápidamente las escaleras, entró a la cocina buscando a su mamá, quién estaba muy acomedida preparando la cena...

\- Madre.-

\- ¡Oh, Loki!- Limpiando sus manos en una pequeña toalla, la mujer rubia de ojos azules se acercó para abrazarlo y darle un beso en la frente.- ¿A qué hora regresaste? No te escuché llegar.-

\- ... Hace un momento.- Respondió incómodo.- Escucha, madre, hay un amigo de Thor en mi cuarto.-

Pero el sonido de una campanilla le hizo recordar lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento...

\- ¡El pastel de carne!- Frigga se encaminó a la estufa, poniéndose un par de guantes y sacando algo del horno.- Loki, querido. Me encantaría oír cómo te fue en la excursión, pero aún tengo mucho por hacer.-

\- ¿Pastel de carne?- Se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, eso explicaba el amigo de Thor. Pero **_NO_** justificaba el porqué estaba en _**SU**_ cuarto. Suyo, no de Thor.- ¿Ahora qué está celebrando Thor?-

\- Cariño, no estoy cocinando porque Thor quiera celebrar algo.- Le sonrió la mujer rubia.- En realidad...-

Se vio interrumpida por el teléfono, el cuál contestó con presura...

\- ¿Bueno?- Sonrió.- ¡Hola, amor! No, ya estoy en eso, sí.- Lo cubrió con una mano y le dirigió una sonrisa al muchacho de ojos verdes.- Es tu padre, Loki. ¿Quieres hablar con él?- Ante la negativa de éste, continuó con la conversación telefónica.- Acaba de regresar, cariño, por eso lo mandé a descansar. Sí, no, no me falta nada. También voy a hacerlo, sí. Acá te esperamos, adiós.-

Colgó y sacó algunas cosas del refrigerador...

\- Lo siento, cariño.- Dejó todo sobre la mesa y se limpió la frente.- Todavía tengo qué cocinar el postre favorito de tu padre. ¿Porqué no vas a refrescarte y descansas por un rato?- Lo tomó del brazo y lo encaminó a las escaleras.- Así nos cuentas durante la cena cómo te fue.-

\- Pero... yo... Mi cuarto... Alguien...- Se volvió para verla, sólo para darse cuenta de que se encontraba solo.

Soltó un hondo suspiro resignado, subió las escaleras y se encaminó a su cuarto. Sin importarle qué, iba a sacar de ahí al _"amigo"_ de su hermano...

\- ¡Oh! ¡Hola de nuevo!- Le sonrió con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro mientras examinaba una de sus pertenencias.

\- Escucha.- Entrecerró los ojos, quitándole el objeto bruscamente.- El cuarto de Thor está a dos puertas a la izquierda de aquí... por si lo estás buscando.-

\- Oh, sí, lo sé.- Le contestó, un poco confundido con su proceder, y sin dejar de sonreír, lo que causó que Loki se molestara aún más.

\- Si es así.- Se cruzó de brazos, caminando lentamente de un lado a otro, sin quitarle la mirada.- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

El rubio americano, confirmado por su odiosa sonrisita triunfadora, se cruzó los brazos campante y le respondió osadamente...

\- Simple. Éste es **_MI_** cuarto.-

Decir que abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, que su cerebro se detuvo y que sintió un cubetazo de agua fría, era muy poco...

\- _**¿¡QUÉ!?**_ -

**.~o0o~.**

Esa noche, cuando la familia se había reunido para cenar...

\- **_¡LE DIERON MI CUARTO A UN TIPO EXTRAÑO!_** \- Volteó a ver al rubio americano en lo que apuñalaba su ensalada.- _**¿¡PORQUÉ!?**_ -

\- No estabas para dar tu opinión, así que por eso elegimos tu cuarto.- Le respondió Odín, su padre, sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

Posiblemente el tenedor de Loki ya no serviría más, a causa de la fuerza empleada para enterrarla en la comida. Thor, su rubio ojiazul hermano mayor devoraba su tercera porción de pastel de carne, sin prestarle atención. Su otro hermano, menor que él, de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules, Baldur, intentaba hacer una mini torre hecha de porciones de pastel de carne y algunos crutones de ajo en su plato. Frigga parecía querer dar su opinión al respecto, pero sólo dirigía miradas a todos los que estaban sentados en la mesa. Odín por su parte, comía como si Loki nunca hubiera abierto la boca para quejarse de su cuarto, y sí de que ya estaba harto de comer carne, un chico problemático, en serio...

\- **_¡ESTABA EN UNA EXCURSIÓN ESCOLAR DE TRES DÍAS!_** -

\- Ja, no debiste haberte ido entonces, hermano.- Le respondió Thor, aventando trocitos de comida en su dirección.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Y así lo solucionas todo, Thor?- Dejó caer el tenedor y se cruzó de brazos.

\- Muchachos.- Frigga se sirvió un poco más de limonada.- No peleen en la mesa.-

\- **_¡NO ESTOY PELEANDO!_** \- Contestó Loki, intentando calmarse, pese a todo, no le gustaba causarle malestares a su madre.- ¡Uff! Sólo quiero saber porqué no le dejaron usar el cuarto de huéspedes.-

\- Pero, Loki.- Baldur alzó la mirada, en lo que se le volvía a caer la mini torre de comida.- El cuarto de huéspedes es para las visitas.-

Loki se dio una palmada en la frente...

\- Por eso.-

\- No puede irse al cuarto de huéspedes porque es un estudiante de intercambio.- Odín por fin se dignó a ver a su hijo de cabello negro, con un tono de fría seriedad en su voz.- Thor necesita su espacio, y la habitación de Baldur es un poco más reducida.-

\- Entonces, **_YO_** usaré el cuarto de huéspedes.- Espetó el de ojos verdes.

\- Cariño, ese cuarto es para las visitas.- Le recordó Frigga.- Nunca se sabe cuándo alguien llega de improviso.-

\- ¿Entonces en donde voy a quedarme, madre?- Las cosas no eran justas para Loki, por eso acudía a la única persona razonable de la familia.- ¿Dónde pondré mis pertenencias, hacer mis tareas, tener a mi...?- Se detuvo al recordar algo que pasó por algo.- ¿Y mi gato? ¿Qué le pasó a mi gato?-

Odín y Frigga intercambiaron miradas antes de poder contestarle...

\- Loki, querido.- Empezó su mamá.- Lo que sucede...-

\- Lo mandamos al refugio de animales.- Interrumpió su padre y señaló al estudiante de intercambio.- Es alérgico a los gatos.-

\- En realidad.- Todos voltearon a ver al extranjero, que no había abierto la boca ni alzado la mirada, para no meterse en lo que no le importaba, ya que se trataba de asuntos de la familia.- A causa de mi asma no podía estar cerca de gatos y otros animales que soltaran mucho pelo.-

\- ¿Ves? Agradece que lo llevamos al refugio y no lo abandonamos en un lugar cualquiera.- Y siguió comiendo el jefe de la familia.

Loki no podía creerlo; tras meses y meses de rogar, además de varias actividades domésticas que no le correspondían, había logrado que le permitieran tener un pequeño gatito. Pero no podía fingir que le sorprendiera el parecer de su padre. Desde un principio no quería al pobre animal y sólo esperaba el pretexto adecuado para deshacerse de él. También sospechaba, en ocasiones, de que quería también deshacerse de Loki, pero sentía que gracias a su madre eso no ocurriría hasta que fuera mayor de edad, o algo de proporciones colosales lo ocasionara...

\- Lo siento, cariño.- Frigga colocó una mano encima de la suya, para tratar de consolarlo.

Pero eso no le iba ni regresar a su gato, ni el cuarto, ni cambiar la impresión del estudiante de intercambio, el cuál no bien había visto y ya le estaba arruinando la existencia. Mas algo debía hacer, no todo podía estar perdido...

\- Está bien.- Dijo apretando con fuerza la quijada.- Está bien. ¿Dónde es donde voy a dormir?-

\- En el sofá de la sala.- Contestó tras un breve momento el jefe de familia, quién lo señaló con un dedo.- Y si no te gusta, puedes irte a dormir a la cochera. No voy a aceptar chiflazones tuyas. Agradece qué tienes en **_DÓNDE_** dormir.-

\- Loki, querido.-Sintiendo que su hijo estaba a punto de decir algo extremista, decidió intervenir para llevar la fiesta en paz.- Danos un par de días para arreglar esta situación. Te prometo qué intentaremos hallar una solución para que todos podamos vivir en completa normalidad.-

No era que las palabras de su madre lo hubieran convencido, simplemente era que no había otra opción que obedecer a su padre al no tener de otra...

\- De acuerdo.- Y siguió comiendo desganado su ensalada, sin ocultar la una que otra mirada hostil dirigida al estudiante de intercambio.

**.~o0o~.**

\- Y no quiero ver ninguna luz encendida, jovencito.- Fueron las buenas noches que Loki recibiría al prepararse para dormir esa noche en la sala.

\- Pero si se tratara de Thor hasta le diría que siguiera viendo la televisión hasta que cayera muerto.- Refunfuñó, intentando acomodarse en el sofá.

No tenían qué verle la cara, sabía bien que no importaba qué le dijeran, o lo que él hiciera, no iban a regresarle el cuarto. No con un estudiante de intercambio viviendo con ellos...

\- Eh, disculpa.-

Hablando del rey de Roma...

\- ¿Qué quieres?- No hacía falta abrir los ojos para girarlos.- Por si no lo sabes, mañana hay clases y debo dormir lo que pueda para estar funcional todo el día.-

No le importaba ser tosco o grosero con los demás, pero estaba bastante cansado como para estar fingiendo ser una persona cortés, en especial con una cuya presencia ya le había quitado más de lo que tenía. Cómo deseaba tener a su gato para usarlo como una especie de barrera...

\- Yo... quería disculparme.- Empezó a decir el muchacho.- Sé que..., no, más bien, no sabía qué **_ÉSA_** era tu habitación, y pues, yo...-

\- Voy a detenerte justo ahí antes de que digas cualquier otra cosa.- El ojiverde se sentó y alzó una mano para hacer que cerrara la boca.- Para empezar, no es cómo si hubieran estado rentando mi cuarto para que alguien se diera cuenta de qué ya estaba siendo ocupado. Segundo, tú no decidiste quedarte con mi habitación, fue mi familia quiénes te la asignaron. Y por último, **_TODO_** lo que viste durante la cena ocurre casi todo el tiempo.- Se frotó la cara frustrado.- Por lo que te recomiendo, de la más manera más amable en que se me ocurre, que no te metas en lo que no te importa.-

Se volvió a recostar en el sofá, dándole la espalda, esperando que así lo dejara en paz y se fuera lo más pronto posible...

\- Yo...- Lo oyó decir, cerrando con fuerza los ojos, esperando que entendiera la indirecta de que no lo quería ni oír ni ver ahí.- Lo siento, pero no puedo quedarme callado cada vez que veo una injusticia. No me agrada cuando la gente hace menos a los demás, más aún cuando son familia. Las familias deben apoyarse entre sí cuando hay algún problema, porqué es prueba de que se aman, y...-

\- **_¡POR LAS NORNAS!_** \- Loki se cubrió la cabeza con los cojines.- ¡Ahora entiendo porqué todos odian a Steve Carlsberg! ¡Es tan irritante!-

\- **_¡CÁLLATE, LOKI!_** \- Se oyó la voz de Odín, proveniente del segundo piso.- **_¡DUÉRMETE Y DEJA DORMIR!_** -

\- Y ése fue Odín, el padre del año.- Dijo con sorna el pelinegro y volteó a ver a si irritante acompañante.- Mira, Steve Carlsberg...-

\- Rogers.- Le interrumpió.

\- ¿Qué?- Alzó una ceja confundido.

\- Me llamo Steve Rogers.- Respondió el estudiante de intercambio americano.- Y no Steve Carlsberg.-

\- Está bien, está bien.- Se llevó una mano al frente al sentir aproximarse el dolor de cabeza.- ¿No podíamos dejar esta... conversación en un horario más adecuado y en una situación menos estresante? No es como si todos los días regresara de una excursión escolar para descubrir que las cosas cambiaron sin recibir un simple advertencia, o escuchar mi opinión al respecto. Así que, por favor, ve y regresa a **_LA_** habitación, para que mañana podamos discutirlo con más calma e incluso llegar a un acuerdo, ¿te parece?- Al verlo asentir, se cubrió con la sábana y se volvió a acostar dándole la espalda.- Entonces buenas noches, Steve Carlsberg.-

\- Pero yo no me llamo ...-

\- ¡Dije buenas noches, Steve!- Le respondió.

\- Bueno...-

\- **_¡LOKI!_** -

\- Ugh.-

\- Qué pases buenas noches, entonces.- Steve se encaminó a las escaleras para irse a dormir.- Loki.-

Tal vez no iba a ser fácil el convivir con el chico de ojos verdes, pero si algo tenía Steve Rogers, era que el tipo era optimista. A veces demasiado, como dirían algunos de sus amigos en la Unión Americana, pero eso era parte de su personalidad. Así que, tras decir sus oraciones en silencio, se metió a la cama y deseó que efectivamente se llegara a una solución que satisfaga a todos...

\- ¿Y quién será ese Steve Carlsberg?- Se preguntó en voz alta mientras se cruzaba los brazos.

**_Continuará..._ **

**Author's Note:**

> _Hace dos días estábamos precisamente oyendo un capítulo de **"Welcome to Night Vale"** , y se me ocurrió que Loki usara el nombre de **Steve Carlsberg** para molestar al buen capi. Fuera de todo eso, batallé muchísimo para poder poner orden en mi cabeza y tener la voluntad de terminar este capítulo, aunque anoche caí muerta de cansancio, (¡Maldito calor! Tengan cuidado con el clima en estos días, acá la temperatura ha llegado hasta los 47°C ¡Dios! xS), y por fortuna lo logré. Tal vez deba premiarme con algo, de preferencia frío para hacer más soportable el calor. En fin, con respecto al fic, no le he puesto nombre al gato y esperemos que la presencia de Steve en su vida no se la amargue aún más. xD ¡Nos vemos! ;3_


End file.
